


A Letter

by Kayoi1234



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction import, Gen, HetaOni - Freeform, Letters, Plea for Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: This morning, I received a letter, alongside a notebook. It was a plea for help. I suggest that you read it as well.





	A Letter

Dear Traveller,

I suppose it was no mistake you came across this note book...I suppose introductions are in order, but they are a bother.

Now, if you turn a page, you will see a series of magical notes based on time, made by me and a few other colleagues. Now this is very crucial, so read it thoroughly.

As of writing this letter, I am trapped in a mansion in Japan, chased by a large monster. I trust you to find out what it is.

I have included several sketches of the monster, alongside its variations. Once you do work it out, just tell Roderich Edelstein. You could also mail it to him, but that would take much longer and this mansion is rather dark. Don't worry; he'll know what to do.

Now, for the notes on Time Travel. There are eight pages of this, all on concerning hotspots, journals, magic and loops. Don't worry, I have simplified them for you, but in the case you do not understand what I have written down, go find either Vladimir Popescu or Lukas Bondevik. They will be able to break it down for you.

The last twenty-four pages are full of other observations. Maps of the mansion, clock memories, diary entries and summaries of past loops, compiled by me, Feliciano Vargas, Alfred F Jones, Honda Kiku and others. I suggest you read through these, for they could enlighten you on what you need and give you clues on what the monster is.

I wish you luck on your research. If you ever need to talk to me, contact Roderich. He'll make sure your message gets through.

Well, this is all I can hope to convey. The fourteen of us are counting to you to save us, so don't take too long, alright?

Yours Truly

Arthur Kirkland


End file.
